Espacio en Blanco
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Ese cabello negro y esos ojos verdes le traían recuerdos de rubios cabellos y ojos azules. Recuerdos que el soldado no sabía como manejar. (Pre. Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Pre. The Son of Neptune)


_**Espacio en Blanco**_

El soldado no estaba seguro de cómo había llegado a esto.

La mañana había iniciado como siempre. Sus manejadores lo despertaron, revisaron su brazo y exploraron su mente para verificar que no hubiera nada interfiriendo. Le preguntaron una y mil veces un montón de cosas que no entendía ni sabía. Le dieron una carpeta con su misión. Lo dejaron escoger sus armas. Y lo soltaron en las calles para cumplir con su propósito.

Realizo su misión con la misma rapidez y eficacia de siempre. No era nada difícil, solo debía matar a un senador. Nada complicado para un francotirador experto como él.

Entonces…

¿Cómo termino huyendo de un par de gigantescos perros junto con un extraño niño?

El soldado podría decir que se trata de una casualidad. Algo sin importancia. Pero dentro de él sabía que no era nada de eso.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el flaco y desgarbado niño pelinegro le pareció ver por un momento a otro chico igual de flaco y desgarbado pero con el cabello tan rubio como el sol y con los ojos más azules del cielo. El pelinegro tenía los ojos verdes…y una boca un tanto sarcástica, si tenía en cuenta las burlas que les soltaba a los perros.

El niño había estado huyendo de los gigantescos perros cuando choco contra el soldado. Normalmente el soldado lo ignoraría y seguiría su camino, pero la mirada un tanto enloquecida del niño evita que lo haga. De alguna forma el soldado recuerda esa mirada, recuerda cientos de ojos de diferentes tonalidades teniendo la misma mirada determinada, enloquecida y vacía.

_La mirada de la guerra_

Él no está seguro de cómo lo sabe. Solo lo sabe.

No era la primera vez que el soldado veía a esos perros. Desde su primer despertar los ha podido ver. A los perros, los enormes sujetos de un ojo, las extrañas mujeres vampiro con piernas de metal y un sinfín de otras criaturas. Dentro de él siente que los ha visto desde mucho más tiempo del que puede recordar.

El problema era que sus manejadores no podían verlos.

Con el tiempo, el soldado aprendió que no debía mencionar esas cosas que solo él podía ver. Era mejor así, menos pruebas, menos dolor.

El soldado actuó por instinto. Su brazo estaba construido con un metal raro que permitía su durabilidad. Un extraño metal que podía, de alguna forma, desintegrar a esas criaturas. Aunque el soldado nunca había visto que se reformaran después de convertirlas en polvo.

El niño no dudo en tomarle su mano humana y echarse a correr. Sin dirección, sin un plan.

Lograron perder a los gigantescos perros. Estaban en algún lugar de la ciudad. El soldado sabía que tenía que regresar con sus manejadores antes de que estos salgan a buscarlo, nada bueno sale cuando lo buscan.

_-Eso fue increíble-_comento el niño_-no sabía que se podían hacer prótesis de bronce celestial. ¿Quién es tu padre divino? ¿Hefes… Vulcano? Es vulcano ¿no?, el dios romano de los herreros…aunque pareces ser más como A…Marte. Lo siento aun me complico con todo esto de los dioses. _

_-…-_el soldado no sabía cómo responder ¿Vulcano? ¿Marte? Nada de eso tenía sentido para él_-Yo no tengo padres, soy un soldado._

_-uhm…yo soy un hijo de Neptuno, el dios del mar-_dice el niño_-mi nombre es Percy Jackson_

_-…-_

_-Es aquí dónde debes insertar tu nombre-_dice el niño después de un corto silencio

_-Soy un soldado, no tengo nombre_

_-¿No tienes? Todos tienen un nombre-_se queja el niño_-has estado viviendo bajo una roca o algo así_

_-Criogenizado. Duermo hasta que sea la hora de la próxima misión-_responde el soldado monótono

_-¿Qué es criogenizado?-_murmura el niño_-Annabeth seguramente lo sabría…creo-_añade en el mismo tono

El soldado sabe que ya ha gastado mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo dos veces da media vuelta y empieza a caminar, es mejor que regrese de una vez.

_-¡Hey! ¡Espera!-_chilla el niño dándole alcance_-¿Sabes cómo llegar al campamento Júpiter? ¿O estás buscando la casa del Lobo?_

_-No reconozco ninguna de esas locaciones-_se limita a responder el soldado

_-¿Estás en una misión?-_el susurro bajo del niño le hizo detenerse

_-¿Qué sabes tú de las misiones?_

_-Pues que son asignadas por los dioses para que los semidioses las cumplan dentro de un plazo determinado, de lo contrario podría ser el fin del mundo-_explica el niño con rapidez, como si hubiera tenido que memorizarse esa línea.

Pero el niño tenía razón. No cumplir con las misiones podría significar el fin del mundo.

El soldado no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, el niño podía ver las misas cosas raras que él. Por el otro, sus manejadores no le dejarían quedárselo.

Los pensamientos del soldado son cortados por un furiosamente estruendoso gruñido.

_-Genial-_mascullo el niño con sarcasmo_-se han vuelto a reformar_

El soldado se prepara. Los rojizos ojos de los perros parecen prometer mucho dolor y sufrimiento.

Un buen golpe en sus mandíbulas podría servir.

Pero no logra moverse. El niño se le ha adelantado.

El soldado mira un tanto sorprendido como la vieja pluma que el niño saca de su bolsillo se convierte en una hermosa espada. Sin dudarlo, el niño se lanza contra los perros. Sus movimientos son justos y precisos, cada paso que da tiene una firmeza que solo la experiencia puede lograr. El niño es, de alguna forma, un guerrero…un soldado.

Sabe que puede llevarlo con sus manejadores. Ellos estarán encantados con tenerlo entre sus filas. Probablemente lo criogenicen como a él. Lo entrenarían y mandarían a misiones especiales. El mundo no sabría que lo golpeo si el niño empezara a trabajar con el soldado.

Entonces lo ve, sonriendo despreocupadamente luego de acabar con los perros. Con un brillo cansado en los ojos. Y vuelve a verlo...

Cabellos rubios y ojos azules. La mirada cansada y la sonrisa despreocupada.

Él no puede condenar a ese niño a la misma vida que tiene.

_-Entonces… ¿cómo debo llamarte?-_pregunta el niño

_-Yasha-_musita el soldado

_-¿Yasha? Es un nombre raro, ¿acaso es ruso?_ –interroga el niño

El soldado no le presta atención. Su mente ha ido lejos.

_-Había una niña… una señorita…ella solía llamarme Yasha-_musita el soldado recordando un cabello tan rojo como el fuego junto con una delicada voz

_-¿No lo recuerdas?-_musita el niño repentinamente serio_-no tienes tus recuerdos_

_-Soy un soldado, no necesito recuerdos solo debo seguir ordenes-_contesta volviendo al tono monótono

_-Yo tampoco recuerdo nada-_confiesa el niño_-me desperté en la casa del lobo hace un par de semanas. La diosa lobo, Lupa, dijo que mi nombre era Percy Jackson y que era un hijo de Neptuno. Me explico un poco de los dioses y me entreno lo suficiente para que pueda salir en busca del campamento Júpiter. Se supone que ahí van todos los hijos de los dioses para estar seguros…y posiblemente Annabeth este ahí-_el niño detiene su relato momentáneamente, como si temiera seguir hablando y olvidar todo después_-ella…ella es lo único que recuerdo. No me acuerdo de mi madre, ni de mi padre. No recuerdo si tengo hermanos o hermanas. No recuerdo nada de mi vida. Solo a ella…por eso debo llegar al campamento Júpiter, tengo que encontrarla y recuperar mis recuerdos_

El soldado sigue en silencio. Puede recordar el tiempo en que su única constante era esa hermosa niña de cabello rojo. Recuerda como la veía crecer con forme lo iban despertando. Hasta que una vez lo despertaron y ella ya no estaba.

Sus manejadores prometieron encontrarla y traerla de regreso. Pero para que lo hagan, el soldado debía cumplir con todo lo que le asignaran. Él no dudaba que alguien estaba haciendo lo mismo con ese niño. Darle un solo recuerdo al cual aferrarse.

_-Van a darte a escoger-_susurra en soldado_-en algún momento te darán a escoger entre tu seguridad y tus recuerdos. Seguramente tendrás que cumplir con alguna misión peligrosa para poder recuperarlos…pero nunca volverán_

El soldado no quería asustar al niño. Pero él ya ha vivido lo suficiente. Cada misión es "un paso más cerca" para recuperar su memoria, sin embargo, sigue igual que al principio.

_-Tendré que arriésgame-_contesta el niño_-los dioses seguramente querrán que salve al mundo o algo así-_intento bromear_-pero si esa es lo único que puedo hacer…tendré que hacerlo, no podría permitir que por mi egoísmo otros sufran. Si puedo hacer algo lo haré_

"_**Yo también quiero ayudar. Quiero hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para apoyar en esta guerra"**_

El soldado no sabe de dónde vino ese recuerdo. Solo sabe que ha vuelto a confundir al niño con otro, uno rubio y de ojos azules, pero con la misma determinación.

_-Te pareces a él-_musita el soldado

_-¿A quién?_

_-No sé-_responde honestamente_-no puedo recordarlo_

El resto del día. El soldado lo paso con el niño. Caminaron un largo trecho y acabaron con otros gigantescos perros.

El soldado conto sobre algunas de sus misiones. Las que no implicaban el asesinato de niños o señoras. El niño contaba sobre los sueños que había tenido, sueños en los que se enfrenta a ejército de esqueletos o en los que lucha contra un minotauro. El soldado sabe que esos son recuerdos, la mirada vidriosa que se adueña del niño es una garantía de ello.

La noche cae. El soldado se ha alejado mucho de sus manejadores. Estos no tardaran en buscarlo.

El niño se ha dormido.

El soldado duda, por primera vez en años siente como si su existencia tuviera algo de sentido. Ese sentimiento de protección que el niño ha despertado en él ya lo había sentido antes. Probablemente en aquel niño rubio.

Pero es por eso que debe irse. Él lo sabe. También dejo al niño rubio para protegerlo.

Sin hacer ruido alguno se aleja. Pasa la madrugada vigilando el sueño del niño desde un edificio cercano. Cuando el niño despierta, no tarda mucho en seguir caminando. Es un niño inteligente, sabe que el soldado no volverá.

El soldado regresa donde sus manejadores, estos no están muy contentos por haberse ido del radar. Pero el soldado ha manejado eso antes. Un poco de dolor extra no es nada si con eso se asegura de que el niño no sea controlado por la misma gente que él. Aun cuando sean otros sus controladores, el soldado puede sentirse aliviado porque sabe que esos controladores no le causan un daño físico.

La sesión informativa es rápida. Un par de horas después el soldado está listo para entrar en su cámara criogénica. Pero antes de entrar, sus manejadores vuelven a examinar su mente. Él nunca ha entendido el por qué de eso.

No es como si importara mucho.

El soldado puede sentir como el frío se va adueñando de su cuerpo. Sus extremidades dejan de funcionar. Sus parpados empiezan a pesar. Un pestañeo es lo único que necesita para recordar la imagen de un niño pelinegro con los ojos de un verde profundo. El soldado quiere aferrarse a ese recuerdo, quiere retenerlo para siempre…pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Solo queda un espacio en blanco desde el término de su misión hasta su reencuentro con sus manejadores.

No sería hasta muchos meses después que el soldado sería despertado nuevamente. Eliminaría al actual director de SHIELD y se cruzaría con un hombre. Un hombre rubio de ojos azules que de alguna forma le recordaba a un niño de cabellos negros como el pelaje de los cuervos y los ojos tan verdes y profundos como el mar.

**B&P**

Y aquí tenemos a nuestro querido y desmemoriado soldado de invierno (Bucky *-* 3)

Me gusto la idea de juntar a Percy con Bucky durante su periodo de recuerdos robados por la loca reina del Olimpo.

Espero les haya gustado, no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios.

Byebye

Pd: lalala estoy en plena lectura de BoO *-* mueroooooo tiene partes tan asdasdas y otras que solo me hace renegar ¬¬

Pd2: lalalala ya tengo armada la idea para un long fic xover lalalala

Pd3: lalalala Percy me recordó a la primera aparición de Nico lalalalala

Pd4: BUCKY T-T


End file.
